A VERY Bad Day
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Summary inside. I just thought of this for no reason, so I don't mind if you don't like it.
1. Chapter 1

"AHHH!! HELP!!!"

Mikey's scream jolted Angel from her sleep.

She looked groggily at her clock, and groaned.

'Its 3:00 am…what could he have POSSIBLY done at 3 in the morning…?'

Another girly scream told her he probably did something, and the yelled, "YOU'RE DEAD!!!" showed the brother he'd decided to piss off.

'Raph…'

She got up, her silver hair shimmering down her back as she moved to the door. Her dark blue eyes instantly adjusted to the darkness, and she saw Mikey about to run past her.

She grabbed hold of the back of his shell, stopping him, and he smiled up at her sheepishly.

"Oh…hey, sis…"

"Whatever you did, apologize NOW!"

You NEVER woke Angel up…NEVER…even Splinter told them to do it! And then only Raph dared…by throwing something at her…

"B-But-!!"

"What did you do?" She questioned, cutting him off.

"That's just it!! If I go near him at all, he'll murder me!!"

"Mikey."

That's when Raph came up, and Mikey hid behind her with a girly scream. A vein pulsed in her forehead, but she forced it back, turning to the more hot-headed turtle.

She quirked an eyebrow at what she saw.

"Raph…is that make up?"

"Don't ask!" He growled.

She giggled, covering her mouth.

"Good one, Mikey…" She whispered, forgiving him almost instantly for waking her.

"Sis…" Raph warned, glaring.

"Sorry, but I'm not scared of girls…" Angel teased, a large grin plastered on her face.

She squealed as he swung at her, but ducked effortlessly, giggling.

"You punch like a little girl!" She joked, jumping over him.

"ANGEL!!!"

Mikey took the opportunity his sister presented and bolted, though Angel, being the fastest and most flexible of the five, was far from harm's way.

"Come on! I thought you were harder!" She teased, jumping back.

She was surprised to find she'd been cornered, and frustration flashed in her dark sapphire eyes before Raph grabbed her wrists, holding her against the wall.

She was surprised when she saw the intensity in his amber eyes…she already felt lost…she lost all sense of time or place…

Then came the shock that their faces were so close, and she nearly jolted.

A crash, the sound of shouting, and a stunned silence.

Mikey had run in a circle, the lovable oaf, and accidentally tripped, falling into Raph's shell with a cry of surprise as Leo came out of his room, hearing something break. Don came out of his own room, looking exhausted, but all three brothers looked in surprise at the scene Mikey had unwittingly caused.

'Oh God-Oh God-Oh God!! He's KISSING me!!' Was the only coherent thought that passed through Angel's chaotic mind, and blushed as they hesitantly pulled apart.

He moved back, and she self consciously wiped some lipstick off her lips.

"Maybe I should kill Mikey…" She mused aloud, looking thoughtful.

"I'm with ya on that one…"

"Wait! What did I do?!"

Four looks, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Um…IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!!"

A vein pulsed in Angel's forehead, and she turned to her room.

"ARADION!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!!"

A tiger walked sluggishly out of her bedroom, dark blue eyes matching her own.

"What is it, Angel? I'm SLEEPY…" Aradion whined, turning into a little kitten.

"…Don't even START…"

He sighed, becoming an alley cat, and walked up to her.

"What is it?" Her daemon questioned testily.

She was the only one with a daemon, though Aradion isn't exactly like the ones you'd see in the 'His Dark Materials' trilogy by Philip Pullman, Angel's favorite books. He could shape-shift, showing her emotions or to get around easier. He would only take a permanent form when she'd 'found her other half' or some nonsense like that.

Aradion read her thoughts a moment, and then fell over in laughter as Angel blushed.

"ARADION!!!"

"I-I'm sorry!" He choked out in his laughter.

"I-It was j-just too g-good to n-not laugh a-at!!"

"You little traitor!!"

Before she could choke the cat daemon, he became a ferret, hiding behind Mikey.

"Angel!"

Splinter's voice made her flinch, and she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh…good morning, sensei…"

"No fighting with yourself now, my daughter…"

She nodded sullenly, and Aradion jumped onto her shoulder as a marten.

"Go to sleep now, my children…"

They all nodded, and Raph went to the bathroom, an unseen blush on his cheeks, as Angel went to her own room.

She glared at the ceiling as she fell on her bed, Aradion becoming a wolf as he settled on the small makeshift bed on the floor.

"…Do you think I should tell him?" She whispered to her daemon.

"…Not yet…I'm not sure when…" Aradion whispered back, whimpering slightly.

She nodded, drifting off to sleep.

She had NO idea how her life was about to turn around that day…for better and worse…


	2. Chapter 2

Angel was walking through the dark streets of New York, her short ninja swords at her hips, hidden under the black coat that reached mid-thigh. Aradion was above her as a hawk, only a few yards away, since he couldn't go much farther, when his head snapped down an alley.

She followed his line of sight, seeing some thug's gang up on a red-headed woman.

'Jerks!' She thought bitterly, and a short, harsh caw from above her showed her daemon agreed with her thoughts.

She moved over, staying in the shadows, and Aradion landed next to her, becoming a black panther and stalking one of the men in particular.

When a sai broke the streetlamp, she moved in, feeling no need to draw her weapons as she brought them down hand-to-hand, Aradion taking a couple down with a muted snarl.

Aradion grabbed a goofing off Mikey with his jaws by the tails of his mask, pulling said turtle into the sewers.

Aradion became a wildcat below the surface, padding ahead of them through the sewers. Mikey, Don, and Leo seemed happy enough, but Angel turned to see an angry Raph.

"What's up?" She questioned, falling in step with him.

"I lost my sai up there…shell, I'm so stupid!"

She shook her head, saying, "You're not stupid, Raph…"

She saw her daemon fall back slightly, his ears perked towards her.

"How can you be so sure?" He questioned gruffly, but the wary, defensive tone didn't go unnoticed by the sixteen year old girl.

"Trust me…you're the LAST person I'd think was stupid…" She said determinedly, and looked back.

"…I could see if I could get it for you…" She offered.

"…Ya don't have ta…"

"I want to." She said determinedly, turning around.

Aradion followed her, catching the attention of her other three brother's.

"Angel?" Mikey questioned innocently.

"Just checking something, Mike. Don't cause any trouble while I'm gone, ya hear?"

Aradion nodded, following after her as silent as a shadow. She looked out of the manhole, seeing that the red head they'd saved had Raph's sai.

She got out, Aradion becoming a mouse and hiding in her pocket. She followed the woman like a shadow, trying to find an opportunity to get back the weapon.

When the woman went down to the subway system, Angel following behind like her shadow, a group of ninja found her, attacking her.

What caught the men off-guard was the savage roar and the surprise when a large tiger jumped in front of the woman, his fangs bared in a savage snarl.

The woman held the single sai, and Angel jumped down, bringing out her ninja swords.

"You punks wanna mess with a girl? Well, get ready for a butt-whooping!!"

Aradion enforced her statement with a savage roar.

Using her speed and flexibility, not only was Angel able to dodge, but she beat down more opponents than she got hit. She came out with only a few cuts, very shallow, barely bleeding.

It was when she saw the woman get knocked unconscious and the sai skid off did her hot-tempered brother run in. Raph picked up the woman, and Aradion roared, making them stay back before becoming a swift and flying after Angel as she moved stealthily down the tunnels with her brother.

Aradion landed on her shoulder, becoming a marten. He hissed softly, looking back, and she followed his gaze.

'Don't be silly! There's nothing there!' She chided him in her thoughts, turning forward again.

When they got back to the lair, Leo didn't seem too happy about them bringing the woman back, but Raph argued with him as Angel stayed near her.

Mikey smiled, saying, "Hey, isn't she on TV?"

"Yes, Mike." Angel answered, scratching Aradion's marten head.

When the woman started waking up, Angel perked, hiding Mikey from the woman's view for now.

"Wha…? Where am I?"

She looked at Angel, focusing.

"Didn't you save me?"

Angel nodded.

"Thanks…"

"No prob…"

That's when Mikey decided to be an IDIOT and show himself…

The woman screamed at first, but Angel calmed her down, saying everything was fine and that the turtles wouldn't hurt her. When the woman FINALLY calmed down, Angel was able to coax out the woman's name, April, before Splinter walked in.

Another freak out, and Angel struggled to calm her down.

"You have such a way with woman, sensei…" She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Splinter explained how the turtles and himself had come into existence, and how he'd found Angel.

"A year after, I found a little one year old baby in a basket. She was in an alley, crying. I couldn't find the heart to just leave her, so I took her in as well."

He smiled.

"I found a book in the sewers, and found names for my sons."

He gestured to each son in turn.

"Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael."

"My name's Angel, and this little guy is Aradion." Angel added in.

"…What happened to that weird tiger?"

Aradion answered in his own way, jumping to the floor and turning into a tiger.

"…Whoa…"

"I know…kinda weird…" Angel admitted.

"Yeah…you don't usually see a daemon walking around…" Aradion stated, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe we should get her back home…" Leo admitted.

"Sure! Let's go!"

Mikey seemed happy enough, and Angel giggled.

"I'll stay behind. My swords need a good cleaning anyway."

She said goodbye to them, and grabbed a cloth, cleaning her ninja swords.

"My daughter, is something wrong?"

She smiled slightly, shaking her head.

"No, I'm fine…just thinking…" She answered.

Aradion, a wolf, brought out her lone katana, which was rather broad for an average katana, but she didn't use it too often.

She sheathed her ninja swords at her hips, and Aradion put the broad katana on her lap.

"Okay, okay…" She muttered, strapping it onto her back.

She scratched her daemon behind the ears, and went to change.

She pulled on a white belly shirt and black shorts when she heard a crash, like splintering wood.

Aradion started shifting through forms quickly: Tiger-Panther-Leopard-Wildcat-Hawk-Swift-Wolf-Ferret-Marten-Cat.

Angel went to her door, opening it slightly.

'Those ninja…just great…'

Aradion hissed softly, but Angel didn't notice, unsheathing her ninja swords.

'Mess with my family and ya get a sword up yer ass!'

Aradion was getting impatient, being a snow leopard, pacing like an animal in a cage too small for it. He showed her own feelings, but she needed to choose the right moment to strike.

When she found it, she didn't hesitate a moment.

In a flash of silver light, she had beaten down three ninja, Aradion pouncing on the ones coming at her from her left. She fought hard, but no matter how fast someone was, they couldn't fight off such sheer numbers.

"Sensei!"

He was knocked out, being pulled away, and she would be DAMNED if she let them take him!

Aradion snarled, a large tiger now as he pounced on them, and she didn't stop her tireless offense. It was when a lucky blow to the chest hit her that they brought her down.

Aradion snarled, digging him fangs and claws into anything he could, until they ganged up on him, holding a katana to his throat.

"You leave him alone, ya cowardly punks!!" She snarled, punching one ninja off her.

She even bit one's hand, never ceasing in her violent struggles. But when the sword threatened to break skin on Aradion's neck, she grimaced in pain.

"Stop it!"

She felt blows rain down on her like rain, but she knew if she blocked or retaliated, they'd slit Aradion's throat and she'd die with him. She felt her mind disconnect from her body, faintly feeling the blows.

"Just leave her!" She faintly heard a voice command, and the only thing she could stand to do was cough weakly, tasting the blood on her lips.

Aradion became a wildcat, as weak as she was, and weakly crawled over as the ninja flooded out.

"A-Angel?" He questioned weakly, licking her cheek.

"A-Aradion…" She answered weakly, a thought entering her head.

"Th-They'll come…Th-They will…" Aradion muttered determinedly.

"…I-I know…"

She felt like she had stayed there for hours, wildcat Aradion lying next to her, breathing heavily.

When they did come, she was so far out of it she didn't notice until she saw their worried eyes in her field of vision.

"Angel? Angel, are ya okay?" Raph questioned worriedly.

"S-Sensei…th-they…t-took him…" She muttered out weakly, Aradion weakly lifting his head.

Raph lifted her up, and Mikey lifted Aradion, who weakly licked his nose. They headed to April's, Raph holding Angel close to his chest protectively.

April was surprised at the saddened looks of the four turtles, and more so when she saw how beaten up Angel was.

Raph placed her carefully on the couch, and she winced slightly in pain before muttering, "S-Sensei…wh-where is h-he?"

"We don't know, sis…we don't know…" Don admitted, and she nodded slightly.

Aradion became a black polecat, curling up in Mikey's arms.

Angel curled up slightly, looking like her daemon, and unsteadily fell asleep. Mikey put her sleeping daemon by her side, and the brother's couldn't help the guilt as they watched the two cuddle up together.

"We coulda helped…but we were here…having a good time…" Raph muttered guiltily.

"Yeah…we could've done something…" Mikey agreed.

April brought a first aid kit, saying, "She'll be fine! She's only got cuts and bruises. Nothing big."

April set about cleaning her up, when she saw a small, thin line of red on her daemon's throat.

"I didn't think she'd get beat up this bad…she never stops fighting…" Don thought aloud.

"I think I know why…" April showed Don the cut, and he grimaced.

"That would've done it…"

"What is it, Don?" Leo questioned.

"They threatened Aradion…and if he dies…"

"She dies…" Raph finished.

"She was so close…and she knew it…" Mikey muttered, sitting on the floor in front of his sister.

Aradion shifted, looking pained, but soon settled.

"…She'll be fine…she's tough…" Raph said, trying to sound tough, but he was unsure inside.

'Please be okay, Angel…please…'


	3. Chapter 3

Angel woke up to yelling, and groaned in pain.

Aradion stretched, becoming a marten, and chattered crossly.

Angel sat up, feeling her stiff wounds aggravate her, and stood up. Aradion clung weakly to her shoulder, and she sighed when she saw Leo and Raph fighting.

"Hey, guys…"

They didn't seem to hear her.

"Hey, guys!"

They still seemed lost in their fight, and Aradion jumped to the floor, becoming a tiger and roaring.

THAT caught their attention…

"Stop fighting, darn it! Like THIS is helping us find sensei!" She stated sharply, Aradion snarling softly, becoming a wildcat.

"But-!!"

Her glare was enough to cut Leo off.

"I'm getting tired of this!! Why can't you two just get along?!"

There was no answer, because neither brother knew the answer.

"So it's just a gene thing! RIGHT!"

The last part had a hint of sarcasm, but she still seemed angry.

She headed for the door, and Raph grabbed her wrist.

Aradion hissed softly in warning, his fur changing from grey to black in a ripple.

It was a strong warning.

She had trouble with her temper as well, and sometimes needed to get away before she really hurt anybody.

He released her, and she stormed out.

She was soon on the rooftop, and she pulled her hair into a bun before she took out her anger on the concrete.

"Damn frickin' temper and damn frickin' ninja and DAMN FRICKIN' LUCK!!"

Aradion only hissed and snarled, biting at the rock and clawing at everything.

"Angel?"

She stopped, looking to see Raph.

"Oh…Raph…what is it?"

She shook the numbness from her knuckles as Aradion calmed down, his fur rippling white a moment.

"…Ya sure yer okay?" He questioned.

"…Yeah…"

She sat down, and he moved closer.

"…I'm sorry…"

She looked up with mild surprise at her red-banded brother.

"…I know me an' Leo pissed ya off…it was kinda my fault…"

She shook her head.

"It was my fault…I overreacted…it's just…I lose sensei, and the rest of you are going at each others throats! It's frustrating…and I'm the oldest…I should be keeping us together…and instead, I lose my temper and nearly bite yer head off!"

He sighed, sitting next to her and putting a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Yer a great big sister…"

She smiled, leaning into the embrace. It felt good to be the one that was comforted, not the comforter.

"…You're such a big softie…" She muttered teasingly.

"Yeah, but don't ya go tellin' the others! I gotta rep…"

"Just like I do, ya big teddy bear!" She joked, smiling at her brother.

A hiss from Aradion and the flash of black, and the peaceful moment went down the drain.

Angel stood in a moment, ninja swords out, when one ninja grabbed wildcat Aradion.

"ARADION!!"

She felt her strength being ripped away, and grimaced.

"LET ME GO!!" Aradion hissed, sinking his fangs into a hand.

He was released, and turned into a marten, flying through the ninja as Angel and Raph tried to fight them off. They were soon beaten down as the sheer numbers kept raining on them, and Angel was beaten nearly senseless for the second time in the past two days.

She saw them grab an unconscious Raph, preparing to throw him through the window into April's apartment.

"Raph…" She muttered weakly, struggling in the arms of her captor as Aradion became a wildcat, hissing softly and struggling, trying to reach her.

"Raph…don't…don't hurt him…" Angel muttered, weakly trying to come to her brother's aid.

"Afraid we can't do that, kitten…but we'll take you…that'll be some fun…"

Aradion hissed softly at the comment, his fur rippling to a darker color. When she heard his shell shatter the glass, she felt tears in her eyes.

"R-Raph!!"

The ninja jumped down, and she struggled in vain.

'Aradion!'

She bit down on a hand with all her might, ignoring the taste of blood in her mouth. She felt her body hit the floor, and Aradion was soon at her side, his legs shaking.

"A-Angel…"

He became a black panther, snarling, to keep some ninja at bay.

"Aradion…I can't…stay awake…" She muttered weakly, and felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

She looked up to see Leo, and relaxed.

"L-Leo…"

He took her over to April, who had Raph with her, when axes were brought out.

'Oh no…'

Aradion jumped out, pouncing on a ninja, knowing Angel's body would not allow her to fight. When the floor gave in, Angel caught April and Raph, both landing on her safely.

'My backs gonna hurt tomorrow…'

Aradion fell on his paws, pouncing on a ninja moving to attack them. Angel looked around, seeing how beaten up her brothers were getting, and stood up.

'Doesn't hurt TOO much…OW!'

She pulled out her broad katana, holding it at the ready before jumping in. She was slower, her stiffening, throbbing wounds making it hard to move quickly.

She saw the apparent leader, and aimed a swing, but he already palm-thrusted her in the chest. She coughed up blood, flying back, as Aradion roared in pain and fury.

"That all ya got?" She teased darkly, struggling to stand.

"I know kittens that hit harder…"

She raised her weapon defensively, but she felt her knees weaken, her mind darken, her vision blur…

'Shit…' She thought weakly, faintly hearing her weapon hit the ground.

'Raph…'

She hardly felt her body hit the ground, and the faint calling of her name from her brothers…


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up feeling a cold liquid splashed on her face, and shot up.

Aradion looked like a wet cat, hissing and spitting, as she glared at the orange-banded turtle holding the bucket.

She grabbed him by the tails of his mask, surprising him.

"Don't EVER do that again…" She warned crankily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"ANGEL!!! You're finally awake!"

She was surprised by the bear hug, but hugged him back.

"What's wrong, Mike? You're acting like I just died or something!"

"You were asleep for two days…we didn't know if you'd wake up…"

She gave an encouraging squeeze, grinning. \

"I'm not planning on going anytime soon, buddy. Where are the others?"

She left the old bathroom after drying off, and found Don in the garage.

"Donnie…"

"Angel? Angel!!"

He hugged her tight, and she wrapped her arms around his shell.

"How do ya feel, Don?"

"I should be asking YOU that!"

"I feel fine, seriously." She assured, Aradion stretching as a wildcat beside her.

"Who's she?"

She turned at the new voice, and Aradion gave a short warning hiss.

"It's okay, sis. He's a good guy." Don assured.

"Casey Jones." The man greeted, and she offered a small smile.

"Angel, and this little guy is Aradion."

"Nice ta meet ya."

"He said he saw what happened on the rooftops before." Don added in.

"Really? Well, I guess I owe you thanks. But I need to check on my other brothers."

She left after that, looking for Leo and Raph, and found them in the bathroom; Leo asleep on a chair, Raph knocked out in the bathtub.

She got a blanket, putting it on her blue-banded brother, and settled herself beside the tub.

"You'll be okay…you've gotta…you've gotta thick shell…and a thick skull ta boot…" She muttered, Aradion a dove on the slippery edge.

After a few hours, she eventually fell asleep, Aradion around her neck as a marten, with her hand on her brothers…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A-Angel?"

A weak voice called her name, and she struggled out of the sleeping world into the waking one.

"R-Raph?" She muttered, opening her eyes.

"Raph!"

Excitement bit into her heart like Cupid's arrow, and hugged him, her exclamation having woken Leo.

"RAPH'S AWAKE!!!!"

Leo was at her side, helping her lift Raph out of the tub to his feet as the others ran in.

"Come on, Raph…up we go…" Angel muttered, Aradion becoming a tiger to help bear the turtles weight, as Angel put his arm over her shoulders.

"Angel…I'm fine…"

"Yeah, RIGHT…and Mikey hates pizza…"

Once the red-banded turtle seemed stable, Angel was surprised at all the hugs he was bombarded with…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Raph was strong enough, the turtles took to training, and Angel stayed behind, looking at the pale scar marking the whole underside of her forearm.

'I don't even remember when I got it…' She mused darkly, sitting in a densely foliaged tree.

The sun filtered through the leaves like spots of gold light, shining off her silver hair. Her dark blue eyes scanned the horizon as Aradion became a swift, flying around or perching on a branch beside her.

'My life before them…it's a mystery…'

She pulled out one of her ninja swords, seeing the blade catch the light…

A picture flashed through her mind's eye, and she felt like a jolt of electricity struck her in the chest.

All she saw was a shadowed figure, knife in hand, moonlight reflecting off the blade…

Aradion became a marten, hissing, and she nearly dropped her sword. She put it back in it's sheathe, a hand on her head.

"It seems you remember SOMETHING…" Her daemon chattered crossly.

"Only glimpses…pictures…I haven't even seen that figures face yet…" Angel retorted, looking up at the leaves…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel sighed as she watched Raph, Don, and Mikey play a board game, and thought of Splinter.

'I hope he's okay…if they hurt him…'

Aradion turned from a ferret to a wildcat, hissing softly.

She thought she heard Leo's voice, saying something about Splinter. Aradion perked, fur rippling white.

As her blue-banded brother stood on the game board, a small smile flitted across Angel's face, and he ended up dragging them all into the woods that night.

They sat around a fire, and Angel sighed.

"If only we had some marshmallows…"

"WAY ahead of you, dudette!"

She smiled as Mikey pulled out marshmallows.

"Have I told ya yer my favorite youngest brother?"

"Plenty of times!"

"Not now, guys." Leo said sternly, and Angel pouted.

"Okay, okay…sorry, bro…"

"I know…poor marshmallows…" Mikey agreed.

Aradion sat as a snow leopard beside her, blue eyes questioning and eager. Angel got into a meditating stance with her brothers, calmly breathing as her mind relaxed.

The fire blazed blue, showing their sensei and father…

"I am proud of you, my children…"

Aradion whimpered longingly, becoming a forlorn wolf.

After his words of wisdom, Splinter disappeared and the fire calmed. A long howl erupted from her daemon's throat, aimed at the cold moon and stars above them.

'He's alive…He's alive…'

Tears of joy blurred Angel's vision, and she hugged the turtle that sat beside her. Said turtle blushed as red as his mask, but pulled her into a comforting embrace.

'He's alive…He's out there somewhere…and I'm gonna find him…'


	5. Chapter 5

It was raining when they arrived back in New York, and Angel pulled her coat tighter around herself.

Apparently, Casey was a claustrophobic, and didn't like being in the lair at all.

"Yer such a baby! It's not so bad!" Angel teased, bringing her bed into the main room.

"I ain't scared!" Casey countered.

"To be truly brave is to face your fears…that's what Master Splinter said…" Angel whispered, when she heard something in the closet.

Her hand moved to a sheathe at her hip as Aradion became a black panther, growling.

Her brothers got the message, drawing their weapons, and she moved towards the closet door. Aradion bristled, baring his fangs in a silent warning. When the door was flung open, all Angel saw was a boy younger than her brothers, cowering against the wall.

"What are ya doin' in there?" Raph questioned gruffly, putting his sai back in his belt.

April said it was her boss's son, and watched him. He seemed frightened of Aradion, who was often a large cat in his presence, sensing danger or deceit.

Angel was cleaning her large sword when the word 'pizza' came to her ears.

"Pizza?"

Aradion became a bloodhound, sniffing the air.

"I think there's some cold pizza in the fridge…" The boy said, and three blurs raced for the fridge.

"Yes!! I am the victor!!" Angel cheered, standing on Mikey and Donnie's shells, holding the pizza box like a trophy.

"That's not fair!! You're the fastest!!" Mikey whined.

"And YOU'RE the whiniest!" Angel countered playfully.

She got off, promising to split it evenly among all three of them, and opened the box.

"Pineapple…"

Silence…

"Dun-Dun-Dun-DUN…"

Mikey mimicked funeral music, and Angel nearly giggled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Time to sleep."

Everyone huddled on the mattress's and blankets on the floor, Aradion keeping watch as a black cat, a white heart-shaped spot on his chest. He watched as Angel unconsciously cuddled against Raph, smiling.

He watched with smoldering eyes as the boy snuck out, and knew Casey, up sleeping in his truck, would see him. He nearly fell asleep, but shook it off, and stayed up until his delicate ears caught sounds in the sewers.

He hissed, but Angel didn't move much, though it woke up Leo.

"Aradion?"

He answered with a snarl, digging his claws softly into Angel's hand.

"OW!!!!"

She shot up, waking everyone else.

"WHAT THE SHELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU FURRY LITTLE CAN OPENER!?!"

"Someone's coming!"

Angel froze, and then stood up, strapping on her weapons.

"Ready for the show, boys?"

Aradion moved into the sewers, silent as a shadow, and Angel followed, pulling her hair into a bun.

"Get ready…I'll keep watch…"

She snuck through the shadows as silently as her daemon, watching the Foot ninja coldly.

'Those little-!'

She controlled her temper, and smirked mischievously when white smoke filled the air. She held her breath, running in, ninja swords drawn.

She was out in a moment, the ninja down as the smoke cleared.

"Good job, guys…" She congratulated, Aradion bristling as he heard more footsteps.

"Watch out…there are more…"

She twirled her weapons expertly as Aradion became a black panther, hiding in the shadows.

She smirked.

"There sure are a lot of 'em…"

She gripped the handles tight.

"This'll be fun…"

The Foot were there in a moment, and were being beaten down just as quickly. They soon scattered to the streets, and they were happy to follow, still fighting hard, beating the sheer numbers.

Angel felt good, beating up these creeps, the ones who took her sensei away…her father…A fierce slash, and a ninja fell, blood smeared on her blood as rage filled her body.

THEY took him away!

THEY made it so she failed!

THEY hurt Raph!

THEY made her worry about him!

It was all THEIR fault!

Her anger made her murderous, and Aradion showed it, his fangs drawing more blood than normal or necessary, when she noticed her brothers chasing some of them onto the rooftops.

'Darn!'

She finished off the last of them, and turned to the fire escape.

"Come on, Aradion!" She ordered, jumping up.

She was soon on the edge of the roof, hawk Aradion landing beside her.

'Who's the metal man?'

'NO idea…' Aradion admitted.

It was when he attacked her brothers that she let her anger out, gripping her blades and running in. She knocked the spear off course, kicking him in the chest, jumping off.

"Hey, tin man! Don't mess with 'em!" She growled, Aradion beside her as a large tiger, roaring and snarling with rage.

"A girl?"

"What have you done with Master Splinter?!" She snarled, dodging his question.

"So the rat has a name…it HAD a name…"

Her heart pounded with pain before rage filled through her like a wildfire.

"YOU BASTURD!!"

Aradion, normally staying back, let out his rage, charging as a bull, nearly hitting, too. Angel was right behind her daemon, ninja sword looking deadly in the light.

The attacks were traded with such speed that the turtles could hardly keep up, but they separated after a couple minutes, breathing heavily. Angel had some shallow cuts and small bruises, Aradion at her side as a wildcat, hissing.

"Two on one…that isn't honorable…"

She snarled herself, saying, "I would NEVER do something as dishonorable as that!"

She turned to Aradion.

"Back down."

He hissed disapprovingly.

"Aradion." She ordered sternly.

He bristled, snarling and baring his fangs, but backed down, glaring daggers at Shredder.

"A handicap should make you happy, ya walking can opener!"

Angel was in again in a moment, moving as fast as she could, but a blow to her stomach made her fly back.

'Damn it…'

She took a wide stance, and Aradion hissed warningly when her brothers almost moved to help her.

"She needs to do this on her own!"

Angel charged, but stuck her swords into the ceiling, and kicked him in the chest. As she moved back because of her own momentum, the claws on the back of his hand lashed out, giving her two deep cuts on her cheek, throwing her to the side, her swords ripped out of the concrete.

She winced, the blood falling onto the floor.

"Lucky shot…" She muttered, getting up.

Aradion whimpered, longing to comfort her as she stood, wiping some blood off her cheek. She faced him again, gaze unwavering.

"You hurt my family…"

She traced the scar on her upper arm.

"…I can't lose all that I have…"

Aradion became a wolf, whimpering, small howling notes leaving him. She ran in, but the butt of the spear moved faster, and she was on the ground in a moment, the spear at her throat.

'SHIT!!'

"You could live…join me…"

"Like SHELL I will!" She snarled.

She winced when it threatened to break skin, but didn't back down.

"Go on, then! Kill me! A shinobi can die with their honor. At least Master Splinter had that."

The spear was raised, and she tensed.

"Then die…knowing your 'brothers' will follow…"

The spear came down, and her arms moved.

All the turtles saw was red blood staining metal, concrete, and skin.

Angel had moved, the spear stabbing her shoulder, but one of her ninja swords was in the Shredder's abdomen.

"…I won't die…until I bring you down with me…" Angel stated determinedly, wincing when the spear was turned in its wound.

"Fool…"

She kicked him off, and moved back, putting a hand to the heavily bleeding wound.

She held up a ninja sword, saying, "This is for Master Splinter…and my brothers…"

She was about to strike, but a familiar voice made her stop.

"Angel!"

She froze, and turned to see her sensei, her guidance…her father…

"S-Sensei…"

She felt weakness take hold, and she fell back. Someone caught her, she knew, and looked up at Raph's worried face.

"H-Hey, Raph…what's up?"

"Why, Angel? Why'd ya do it?"

She smiled softly.

"How else am I supposed to show my love?"

She was too tired to really listen as Splinter revealed who the Shredder really was, but nearly jumped when Oroku Saki charged at the elderly rat.

"SENSEI!!"

He used a nunchaku to capture the spear, holding the Shredder over the edge.

"You can not defeat me, rat! I will destroy you all, starting with your heart!"

He threw a knife, which Splinter dodged, but had to release the Shredder in order to do so. He landed in a garbage truck, which Casey graciously turned on, and Angel relaxed.

'He's gone…He's gone…'

She smiled when her sensei put a hand on her forehead sympathetically.

"I'm proud of you, my daughter…"

"Thank you…father…"

'At least it's all over…finally…it was a pretty bad week…'


End file.
